


Chasing After You

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Chris, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Derek Hale, Blowjobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Marking, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of knotting, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Protective Chris, Protective Derek, Smut, Stiles-centric, Top Chris Argent, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He's always been alone and he plans to stay that way. Who needs a mate (or two) when you have the city as your playground?





	

* * *

 

The cold fall rain splashes down gently as a young male were peers around the corner of a dark alley, making sure to stay near the wall so that he doesn’t become too wet. He twitches a dark tipped ear when another drop hits it, irritated that he doesn’t have on his hooded sweatshirt right now. He curls his tail around his waist to try and keep it dry and hide the evidence of his heritage. It’s bad enough the ears are getting wet, no need for the tail to Stiles thinks sourly.

Stiles is hiding out right now. He’s a rare fox omega who grew up on the streets and he likes it. Earlier he made the mistake of making eye contact with some dark-haired green-eyed beta that seemed to think it was an invitation for them to become best friends. When the other male’s alpha had shown up, Stiles had taken the opportunity to book it out of the club, slipping away between the dancers on the crowded floor when the pair was turned away, distracted for a moment. He’s learned from previous experience not to become involved with strange alphas, regardless of if they were already mated or not. Sure, it leads to a lonely existence but also a safer one. He’s a seventeen-year-old fox omega living on the streets without protection. Usually his personality is enough to fool other weres into thinking he’s a beta (as long as his extra “features” are safely tucked away), but apparently, this werewolf is an exception and Stiles knows it’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

***

 

Stiles hunches down, drawing his arms around his knees and making himself comfortable. He doesn’t have a shift later tonight at the convenience store on the corner a couple of streets over, so he’ll just wait the rain out here so he doesn’t have to get more wet than necessary. As time passes his head falls forward a little. He’s tucked behind a cardboard box and he feels safe enough to drowse a little bit. The time of night, combined with the rain steadily falling ensures that nobody is going to be wandering around outside.

The young fox is so secure in this thought he doesn’t hear the near silent approach of an expensive sedan drawing near.  

 

***

 

From the inside of the dark luxury car, a certain green-eyed werewolf is vibrating with worry, face plastered comically to the window peering anxiously into the dark night. He has begged his alpha to help him look for the other guy, worried about what might happen to the younger teen. Derek had recognized immediately three days ago what the teen really was and has been carefully stalking the young fox, until finally introducing himself tonight. How the fox omega has managed to fool everyone into thinking he is something other than what he is, baffles Derek. His alpha hasn’t caught on yet, only knowing that his mate’s new friend might be in danger. So to humor him, Chris has instructed their driver to cruise around the nearby area slowly. It’s been over an hour since they started and he knows his alpha is about to tell the driver to take them home.

“Stop!” Before Chris can react, Derek has the door open and is already sprinting out into the rain. With a snarl of alarm, Chris follows, worried that his mate will get hurt. When he catches up to Derek, he stops abruptly. Derek is crouched down, still several feet away from what looks like the younger were they have been searching for. He is not positive if they are one in the same as he had barely gotten a glimpse of the teen before he was vanishing into the crowd on the dance floor.  

The figure huddled behind the cardboard box is smaller, curled up to keep itself warm in the chilly fall air. Thick dark brown hair sits atop his head, two silky red and black tipped ears twitching slightly. The teen’s face is hidden in his arms, but from what he can tell, the teen is on the scrawny side. 

Derek reaches out a hand hesitantly, unsure of how to make their presence known. He doesn’t want to scare him, afraid the fox might run away again. Slowly he raises one fingertip and gently touches the wisp of a hair at the very tip, lightly stroking it. The ear twitches and when Derek repeats the small motion it twitches again before the teen starts to stir. Derek smiles, hand hovering in the air above the teen’s head before dropping it back by his side.

 

***

 

Stiles feels something touching his ear lightly. The second time it occurs, he decides oh fuck it, might as well wake up now. He expects maybe a piece of trash to have brushed against him. What he does not expect is a certain green-eyed beta wolf to be staring at him.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” he deadpans.

Derek freezes, unsure of how to proceed.

Stiles just sighs, rolling his eyes. That’s when he catches sight of the alpha standing behind the man. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he mutters under his breath with a small growl.

Eyes focusing on the other man in front of him, he tries to stare him away. Usually, it works with other weres, but this one is either too stupid or just doesn’t care. He has a feeling it’s a little bit of both.

“Yes, can I help you?” he asks dryly.

“Why did you leave? I was worried about you! Why are you here? You should come with me,” Derek spits out in a rush.  

The young were just looks at the older were like he’s crazy. “Right,” Stiles says slowly as he withdraws further back towards the wall. “I don’t really know you, so I’m going to stay here and you can leave,” Stiles says cautiously. “Or I can leave and you can stay,” he offers.

Derek looks at him, unsure of what he should do next. He honestly hasn’t thought past finding the fox. Now that he has, and it looks like the teen is perfectly fine, he feels a little foolish. He looks over his shoulder at his alpha, who is studying the teen crouching against the wall. Chris has an inscrutable look on his face and Derek is pretty sure he is still unaware of just who they have in front of him. The stench of the alleyway combined with the rain is making it hard even for him to scent the teen and he’s only a foot away and already knows what the other teen smells like.

“Derek,” Chris rasps out in a husky voice, “why don’t you back up a bit and give your friend some room. I’m sure he would appreciate it if you gave him some breathing space,” he suggests in a neutral tone.

“Oh, oh, right. Sorry,” Derek says with a nod of his head as he scoots back a few inches. Chris just looks down at his mate with an amused look of fondness on his face.  

Stiles just looks at the two of them warily, waiting to see what they will do next  Finally, Stiles speaks in a firm tone, “I was serious when I said you can leave now.”

Derek scrunches his nose up, not liking the idea at all. “Where will you go if we leave?”

Stiles just looks at him before doing a slow blink. “Home,” he says innocently.  

“Oh in that case, why don’t you let us take you there.” It’s a statement more than a question from Derek. He has a feeling that if he lets this teen go, he’ll never see him again and his instinct is telling him that it’ll be a huge mistake.

“No thanks. Please leave,” Stiles repeats.

Derek hums a bit before saying a firm, “No.”

Chris reaches down and gently cards his hands through Derek’s hair, tugging a bit at the ends. He’s not sure why his mate is so dead set on helping this teen, but he figures he probably has a good reason. The teen is still staring at them warily, drawn back into the shadows, nearly invisible in his dark clothing.  

“Why don’t you let us drop you off at your home?” Chris says in mildly. “That way Derek will feel better and will leave you alone.”

He can see the teen shake his head, another raspy, “No thanks,” for a reply.  

Chris frowns at this response, not used to people disobeying him. People either obey him because he’s an alpha or because he is Chris Argent, the business tycoon. Usually, though it’s a combination of both and here is this young were uncaring of either.  

Apparently, Derek doesn’t like Stiles’ answer either because he now finds the other only several inches away from him again. He growls lowly at the wolf, trying to warn him to get the fuck away. Derek just ignores him, choosing instead to reach over with his hand and card it through the teen’s thick hair. Stiles frowns in annoyance, reaching up to try and bat away the older man’s hand when it comes back to pet him. Derek just knocks his hand away before leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against the teen’s face, startling both the teen and his alpha. The fox jerks back with a squawk, falling against the wall.  Before Stiles can get his balance, Derek has him pinned, reaching up to grasp an ear in his mouth before giving it a gentle tug of affection.

“What are you doing?!” Stiles yelps in surprise. “You need to stop!” he insists with a shaky voice, struggling to free his pinned arms so he can push the older male away.

Derek just lets out a little growl before reaching over and taking the ear further in his mouth, sucking on it before scraping his teeth lightly along it. He’s following instincts at this point, working on autopilot. He draws a deep breath of the young omega’s scent, holding it in his lungs. He crowds the teen further into the wall, making it impossible for Stiles to escape.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Chris demands. He is not happy with the sight of his mate scenting another were let alone actually sucking on its ear? Chris narrows his eyes when he realizes just what his mate has in his mouth. He’s about to reach down and haul his mate away when Derek says quietly between growls, “He’s a fox omega.”

Chris freezes, feeling like he’s been sucker punched in the gut, and in a way he guesses he has. Leave it to his mate to find a young un-mated fox omega scampering around the city. He tries to scent the air, but the stench of the alleyway is making it too hard. Probably one of the reasons the young teen was here, to begin with, he thinks shrewdly.

Stiles is pissed. “That’s not your business to share,” he hisses at Derek. He finally manages to get enough leverage to give a forceful shove and scrambles to his feet, attempting to dart to the entrance-way and make an escape. Too bad he’s failed to notice that the alpha has gotten closer to them. When he tries to run past, Chris reaches out and grabs the teen by the scruff of his neck. The fox squirms and attempts to wiggle away, but Chris just tightens his grip, moving his fingers in such a way that the teen immediately becomes submissive, body losing all fight and hanging limply from the alpha’s grip. He may not be able to control his body at the moment, but apparently, it doesn’t affect his mind, Chris thinks dryly as the teen lets out small little snarls under his breath. Chris just shakes him gently. “Enough,” he commands firmly, idly noting just how defenseless and adorable the teen looks at the moment with ears pinned and fluffy tail lashing behind him angrily.  

Chris looks down at Derek who is starting to stand up. The beta’s hands are already reaching out for the younger teen, but Chris pushes his hands away with a simple, “No”. Derek pouts at his alpha but obeys him. Chris draws the teen closer to smell him, leaning down to carefully nose along the cheek of the teen, drawing in a lungful of the teen’s delicious scent. He rubs his face along until he gets to the ear that Derek had started sucking on, prodding it gently with his nose when he smells his mate on it. The teen whines a little at the intimacy of the gesture. Chris pulls the teen even closer curling him into his own body, draping himself over the teen in a protective embrace as he rubs against him, unconsciously marking him as his own.

Stiles can only stand there and let the more dominant male touch him. When he attempts to growl again, the alpha only tightens his hand in warning.The young fox is surrounded by the alpha’s scent and surprisingly he is finding it to be somewhat soothing. Stiles doesn’t want to think too much on the why of this, so he blanks out his mind and refuses to go back there.

“You’ll come home with us,” Chris says firmly, hand not relaxing. “Derek!” he calls out as he carefully maneuvers the omega to the car. Derek follows close behind, climbing into the car last so that the teen is trapped between the two of them. Chris keeps a firm, but gentle hold on Stiles’ neck. Now he knows why Derek was so adamant that they find the other were. With his other hand, he reaches down and rubs soothing circles on the teen’s thigh, making sure to keep it light and comforting. Derek leans over and nuzzles the teen’s right ear before pulling it back into his mouth. Stiles lets out a little growl and scowls to the side at the beta, jabbing his elbow into the beta’s side in an attempt to get him away. Derek only smiles back cheekily before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

***

 

Stiles is expecting to be lead to some high rise apartment if the looks of the car and the cut and style of the clothing the mated pair wears are any indication of their wealth. What he is not expecting is the car to park in front of Argent Towers, office building to the werewolf hunter of the business world. He’s not stupid, he’s heard on the streets and read the magazines at his work all about the alpha who chose to make his own way into the business world and build his own empire instead of just taking over his father’s very successful business. He’s also heard the stories about said alpha being mated to his childhood best friend’s nephew and who happens to be one of the most highly coveted betas, the only son of Alpha Hale. When he had seen the two at the club he hadn’t put two and two together because he had been more than little occupied with escaping. In the alleyway, he had been too annoyed that the beta had somehow managed to find him when he thought he had hidden so well. Should have paid more attention he thinks ruefully.

The three quietly make their way to a bank of elevators, but instead of taking one of them they head over to the lone one several feet away. It’s the private elevator which will take them to the penthouse on the top floor of the north tower. Chris keeps a firm hand on the teen’s neck still, being extra cautious so that he can’t slip away. The teen is still submissive in his hold and it pleases him greatly.  

Derek is crowded close, nearly plastered to the fox’s side. Chris’ heard stories about how omegas tend to be overly affectionate, something about their naturally sweet and submissive personalities. From what he can recall from earlier tonight, though, he thinks the younger one is an exception to the rule. It looks like this one is more likely to punch and run while snarling see you never he thinks as he catches a glimpse of the teen’s scowling reflection in the mirrored walls.

When they arrive at the top floor, Chris guides the omega over to a couch, pulling him down next to him. Stiles still has his head lowered down in submission, but he’s pissed. He lets out a little growl only to get another gentle shake and then a sharp nip to his ear.  The alpha loosens his hold marginally, flexing his fingers lightly in a mimic of a comforting massage. He noses the other teen’s hair again, pressing in gently but just enough so that his own scent will cling to the kid. Chris reaches over and gently draws a fox ear into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Stiles gives a small mewl of confusion, unsure of how he should respond to the sensations prickling at this skin. It was one thing for the older beta to do this sign of affection, but it’s another thing entirely for it to come from an alpha.  

“Now, I’m going to let you go,” Chris says quietly to the teen. “Just relax; we’re not going to hurt you.” He slowly eases up his grip on the omega’s neck but does not remove his hand entirely. Instead, he starts to rub his hand lightly across the pale skin, brushing against the dark hair.  “Alright,” Chris rasps out, “why don’t you start by telling me your name, hmm.”  He continues to play with the hair, brushing his thumb back and forth in a light caress.

Stiles is not happy. The alpha obviously doesn’t trust him not to make a run for it, which is smart he admits to himself. He’s contemplating giving a false name, but he has a feeling this male will be able to tell if he’s lying. So he tells him the truth in hopes that when the two mates are distracted again he can make a run for it somehow and hopefully never see them again. 

“Stiles,” he mumbles grudgingly. “My name is Stiles.”

“What’s your last name?” Chris coaxes.  

The young teen remains silent. Now that he won’t part with.  

“Derek, go and see what we have available to eat. Your friend would probably like something for dinner.”

Derek gives a nod in agreement, pausing by the teen to card his hands gently through his hair before continuing on to the kitchen. Stiles has hunched down when he felt the hand run through his hair, a natural reflex for the young fox. He’s uncomfortable with all the touching. Usually, contact only comes in the form of fists hitting flesh or the brush against an unsuspecting stranger when he lifts a wallet. All of this petting and stroking and _licking_ tonight is leaving him on edge.

“Relax,” the alpha croons in a low voice, trying to get the teen to trust them. He moves his hand down, stroking lightly between the teen’s shoulder blades before moving it back up to card through the dark brown hair. Coupled with the pale mole dotted skin and large whiskey colored doe eyes, he’s a delectable package. How the hell the kid has managed to stay uncaught is amazing and a true mystery the alpha thinks with a frown.

Derek returns shortly with an assortment of food. He sits down in front of the smaller teen, reaching a hand up to gently brush his hair out of his face. Stiles just stares at him unhappily, a fierce frown pulling the edges of his mouth down. He doesn’t want to be here and he’s hoping that if he continues to look that way, the beta will get the hint.  

“I didn’t know what you like, so I brought several options,” Derek says.

Derek takes a small piece of Kobe beef and brings it up to Stiles’ lips.

“Eat,” he urges the other were.

The younger teen just stares at him. When Derek bumps it against his lips again, Stiles gives a small sigh and parts his lips. He cautiously chews the meat before swallowing.  Derek reaches for another piece and brings it back to his lips. This time when Stiles accepts the piece of beef, Derek leans over and gives him a gentle kiss, one pair of soft lips cradling another.

Stiles jerks back in surprise, eyes widening almost comically. He’s momentarily forgotten about the alpha behind him in his haste to get away from the other male, so he’s confused for a moment when he finds himself suddenly sitting in someone’s lap.

Chris just chuckles wrapping an arm around to cradle the fox in his lap as Derek grins mischievously at them. Stiles’ ears are lying flat in distress and his tail is flicking behind him in agitation. He really doesn’t like all this touching and now that he’s in the alpha’s lap he’s a little flustered as to what he should do. He whines a little and hunches down into himself, trying to somehow minimize the amount of contact he has with the older wolf surrounding him.  

Well shit, is all Stiles can think.

“Relax,” Chris says as he ghosts his nose along the teen’s jaw.

Stiles tries to draw away but finds himself held firmly in place by the man’s arm. He scowls at the man, a pout forming on his mouth.

Chris’s eyes drift down to those lips and he licks his own in response. Do all omegas have plush lips he asks himself. It looks like this Stiles can give his Derek a run for the most tempting mouth. Slowly he leans over and captures the side of the fox’s mouth, giving a little lick to the corner before pulling away.

Stiles whines in confusion, unsure of what may happen next. Usually, he would be swinging a fist and trying to make an escape, but now he’s unsure if that’s really what he wants to do. He suspects part of it is due to the two males behavior. While both bigger and stronger, they’ve remained calm and gentle towards him. Neither has shown any aggression even when Stiles wasn’t being completely obedient as nature dictates he should behave. The other is probably due to the fact that he’s actually a little, okay maybe a lot, really attracted to the alpha, and hell even the beta too. Stiles bites his lip in agitation at this thought.

As if sensing what the teen is thinking, Chris pulls him closer while wrapping his hand around the back of the teen’s neck again. He draws the teen to his chest, leaning down a little until his own neck is close to the teen’s nose, forcing him to inhale his own scent.  

Stiles’ eyes flutter shut as his lungs fill with _dominant virile alpha!_ He gives a tiny moan in response, curling into the older man’s body, pushing his nose into Chris’ neck until his lips are plastered slightly parted against his skin. The fox is making tiny huffing noises as he tastes the pheromones wafting from the alpha’s skin. Chris can only groan as he feels the tiny moist breaths hit his skin, eyes sliding close and head bowing closer to the teen.

He’s gone rock hard and it doesn’t help that it’s currently being cradled by the younger teen’s plush ass. Stiles’ sudden compliance appeals to the Chris’ dominant nature and he gives a low growl of appreciation to the teen.

Derek carefully watches the scene unfold in front of him. He knew that Chris would be easy to convince about keeping the fox, but he’s still unsure about if Stiles will actually stay. From what he’s seen over the past several days the fox has a wild spirit, happy to come and go whenever and wherever he wishes. Derek makes an internal note to keep an eye on him as he’s pretty sure that regardless of Stiles’ compliance right now, the fox will vanish into thin air the first chance he gets.

Chris looks like he’s in heaven, inhaling deep breaths of the omega’s scent. He’s biting his lower lip which is an indication that he’s highly aroused, though the strong pheromones he’s pumping into the air could probably tell anyone within a city block radius Derek thinks with amusement.  

Stiles has turned his body, crawling up the larger wolf’s chest, pushing himself insistently against the male. His ears are forward and his tail is dancing around, lightly brushing against the alpha’s arm. Chris takes one of his larger hands and rubs it firmly down the teen’s back before finding the base of the fluffy tail. Very carefully he grasps it, giving it a gentle squeeze.  

Stiles mewls in surprise, shocked at the sensation caused by having his tail touched there. When the action repeats itself, he finds his hips rutting forward suddenly. He whines in surprise and embarrassment at this.

Chris quickly lets go of the tail, whispering a quiet apology into the side of the teen’s face, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Instead, he wraps his arms around Stiles in a hug, slouching down a little so the fox can lay on him. He very carefully starts running his hands up and down Stiles in soothing patterns, placing light kisses on the side of his head, crooning softly under his breath to help him relax again.

Eventually, Stiles starts to relax, muscles slowly beginning to unlock. He cautiously lies against the male, ears flicking to catch what Chris is saying to him, tail slowly twitching on occasion. 

The larger male’s body is really warm and it’s really late. Maybe just tonight, Stiles thinks sleepily to himself when he catches himself starting to drift off. Slowly his body melts into the older man. Soon he’s puffing little breaths on Chris’ chest.

Chris tightens his arms around Stiles, instinct screaming _mine_ and _never let go._ He looks over to his mate. Derek has a smug smile on his lips. He reaches over and lightly touches a lock of the teen’s hair, causing an ear to twitch in response.  He smiles in delight at the sight, happy that his plan is right on track. Very carefully Derek leans over and places a soft kiss on Chris’s mouth.  As he withdraws, Chris attempts to chase him for another, but he ends up jostling the teen who whines in response. Both wolves freeze.  

“Bed,” Derek mouths to his mate. Chris gives a little nod in agreement. Carefully getting a tighter hold on the teen, he stands and follows Derek to their bedroom.

 

***

 

Stiles feels cozy, really cozy. In fact so cozy, he’s suspicious. The last time he checked, he is living in a squalid condemned building and his bed is a collection of blankets he has managed to salvage over time. It is fall and he should be shivering in the chilly air. He should most definitely not be warm, should not be snuggled up on something wonderfully soft that feels almost like a cloud.

Carefully he opens his eyes, peeking out from under his lashes.  All he can see is a lightly furred chest in front of him. His eyes widen in surprise and a little bit of fear. He tries to move but soon realizes that it’s an impossible feat. He’s wrapped up in two sets of arms that are holding him securely. To make the situation worse, his legs are even intertwined with another two pairs. His tail, he’s not sure where the hell his tail is right now, only that it’s still attached and somewhere in this big puppy pile of comfort. He whines softly in the back of his throat at his predicament.

Two sets of arms suddenly tighten around him and someone nuzzles into the back of his neck for comfort, a gentle kiss placed at the nape of his neck. Someone else nuzzles an ear, placing a gentle kiss on the tip. A large hand runs down his back, thumb rubbing back and forth in a comforting motion. Stiles sighs softly, slowly being lulled back to sleep. His body has decided for him that comfortable sleep is more important than a panicked mind. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts he thinks before he’s out again.

 

***

 

Usually, Chris is hard to rouse, but the distressed noise from the teen is like a blaring alarm to his subconscious. He tries not to move around too much, hoping he can get the fox to relax again. It works because shortly after waking, Stiles is now sleeping soundly in his arms. Cautiously, he tightens his arms around the fox a little more while burying his nose in the hair between the teen’s ears, dropping a gentle kiss or two before easing away. He’s been surrounded by the scent of a young omega all night and it has made an impact on his previously unconscious body. Very carefully he eases away from Stiles, slowly trying to withdraw out of the bed. Subconsciously Stiles tries to follow him in his sleep. Chris smiles at this and quickly tucks the fluffy comforter in front of the fox, stroking his hand through his hair and down his arm. The teen cuddles up to the comforter, breaths slowing down again.  

Chris heads over to the bedroom door, opting to use another bathroom in the penthouse rather than the one in their room. When he goes to pull the door shut, he finds his way blocked. Derek has followed him, eyes bright and dressed only in one of his t-shirts which are falling off of one shoulder. Before the alpha can say anything, Derek has dropped to his knees and yanked his mate’s pajama pants down and is swallowing the man's’ large cock completely.

“Fuck!”

Chris hunches over as he’s engulfed in a hot moist mouth; threading his hands into Derek’s hair to hold him in place. Derek wastes no time, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking as hard as he can. It’s a frenzied blowjob as the beta is frantically deep throating his mate trying to get him to ejaculate down his throat.  

Derek had woken up to the delicious scent of an omega and an aroused alpha. He’s not sure what is going on as he sleepily watches his mate leave their room; only that his body is telling him he needs to follow the older man _right now._

There’s a burning in his stomach and his mouth is watering at the large tent of Chris’s pants. All he can think of is _mine_ and _delicious_ as his knees hit the floor and he’s yanking down the other man’s pants. His own cock is standing high between his thighs, pre-come wetting the hem of his nightshirt as he leans forward and shoves his face onto his alpha.

The alpha is groaning above him. Derek is sealed on tight to his cock and it isn’t long before he can feel his balls draw up. He reaches around to grab Derek’s neck, squeezing hard to force him into immediate submission. With his other hand still grasping the hair, he slams his cock further into Derek’s mouth until he can feel it hit the back of his mate’s throat. He continues pushing on the man’s head until the tip is sliding _down down down_ into the hot gripping heat.  

Derek is completely relaxed, throat open and compliant.  

“Swallow,” Chris demands in his deep voice.

Derek eagerly obeys.

“Fuck,” Chris snarls out before exploding into the man. The force of his orgasm is so great he curls completely over the other male, rutting down his mate’s throat uncontrollably. When he’s finished he pulls back carefully, a thick strand of come still attached to his tip from the back of Derek’s throat.  

Derek is gasping for air trying not to gag. Usually, Chris isn’t so rough. He should have realized that having an omega in their bed with him would up his libido.

Chris rubs the tip of his cock against Derek’s pout, smearing his come around. “Clean it off,” he rasps out in demand, eyes still feral and aroused.  

Derek obeys, pink tongue chasing the cock around his lips. He opens his mouth up so Chris can see the strand lying on his tongue, reaching all the way to the back. Derek still hasn’t swallowed it. The alpha bites his lips, feeling his arousal build back up.

“Stand up against the mirror. I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you.”

The beta scrambles to his feet in obedience, cock bobbing in the air at the motion. His shirt is tented out now, a large wet spot glaringly evident on the hem. He goes to stand in front of the full-length mirror, hands braced against the wall. When he looks down at his reflection, he can see a peek of himself between his thighs.  

Chris comes up behind him, pulling him upright so he can remove his shirt before pushing him back into position.

“Fuck, pretty boy, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for a week. Look at that pretty pink cock of yours drooling so much already. I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you. I want you to watch that pretty pink cock bouncing with my thrusts,” Chris snarls out in arousal.

Chris’s deep voice is huskier from the noises he had made earlier. Derek can only shudder at the sound, skin prickling at the effect it has on his system.

The young wolf whines, eyes bright with anticipation. He bites his lips, whimpering out when he feels Chris spread his cheeks and push against his hole. He is wet, _so so wet_ between his ass cheeks. As he stares at himself, he can see the evidence on his legs.  There are wet trails running down his the inside of his thighs now, his cock drooling out the tip. He moans at the image of himself, biting his bottom lip again before licking it and letting his mouth fall open in a pant.  

“Fuck pretty boy, your slick is everywhere. You should see how much just poured out of you when I opened up your hole. Are you going into heat, baby? Now that we have an omega in our house, are you wanting to breed?”

“Please, please,” Derek begs, pushing his ass back in Chris’s hands.

Chris draws back and brings a palm down harshly before massaging the stinging flesh.  His mate’s eyes have started to glaze over and he’s already panting. Without wasting any more time, Chris lines himself up and thrusts forward while yanking back on the other male’s hips. Derek lets out a sharp cry as his ass is split open.  

Chris doesn’t give him time to recover. Instead, he wraps his arms around Derek’s chest and starts frantically pistoning into his ass. Derek can only widen his stance a little more in hopes that Chris can get in deeper. He’s starting to keen now, his cock bouncing hard with each forceful jerk of his body, leg muscles straining as he stands on his tip toes as he’s shoved into the air from the larger male behind him. Pre-come has been flung onto the mirror from the force of Chris’ lunges into his body. Chris shifts his body a little and he’s now battering into Derek’s prostate, causing the younger male to cry out at the top of his lungs.  

The alpha snarls in response, changing his pace to slightly slower, but much deeper thrusts. Derek is gasping now, the sensations are too much for him to handle. His cock hurts so much from being so swollen and being jostled around. His ass aches, but it feels so delicious. The repeated stabs to his prostate are starting to make his eyes roll back in his head.  

Chris reaches over and pinches a pink nipple harshly, pulling on it until he wails. “Look at yourself, pretty baby,” Chris rasps into his mate’s ear. “Look at that pretty pout of yours begging for me.” Chris does a hard swivel of his hips as he thrusts deep again, raising Derek’s body so high that a foot lifts off the ground for a second. “Open your eyes, Derek, look at yourself sweet baby,” Chris demands of his mate.

Dazedly Derek opens his eyes to look at them. Derek can only gasp at their reflection. His pupils are blown wide, the green of his iris nearly swallowed whole by the black. His hair is starting to stick to his face and his skin is flushed red. His nipples are hard pebbles and there are red streaks across his chest and stomach from where Chris has dragged his nails across. His alpha’s right hand is curled around the front of his hip and his claws have unsheathed themselves and are flexed into his skin.

Chris is in a rut, and his wolf characteristics are making themselves known. The alpha’s sharp blue eyes are glowing red and he has his lips pulled back into a snarl, canines glinting and wicked looking. He dips his head down and nips hard at the mating bite on Derek’s shoulder. Then he flexes his claws again into Derek’s skin and Derek just moans lowly head dropping down at the piercing sensation. When Derek looks back up into his mate’s reflection in the mirror, red eyes are watching him closely and Derek whimpers as a wicked smirk and a flash of canine are shown.

Chris scrapes a sharp canine along Derek’s shoulder again and the beta shudders in response, neck contracting as he swallows hard. He wants to beg for his alpha’s knot, beg him to fill him up so full until he’s carrying a litter of pups.

“Please,” Derek gasps out. “Please, I need more. I need more, need more, please please please,” he begs in a chant. He’s becoming incoherent, but it doesn’t matter. He whines in distress, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the larger male continuing to lunge into him. He arches his back further so that his ass slams back and he cries out, sobbing when something pulls hard against his rim.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up with a start, heart pounding. Someone is wailing somewhere in the apartment. Most likely the beta he thinks, not being able to picture the alpha making such a high pitched sound. He sits up and scans the room with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. What he thought was a cloud earlier turns out to be high-quality bedding on a thick cushy mattress. The room is in soothing creams and whites with dark brown wood accents. He drops his head forward to the comforter in his lap. When he takes a breath all he can smell is beta and alpha and arousal. Stiles bites his lips. It’s then that he notices the heavier scent lingering in the air, coaxing his body to respond. He’s smelled fully aroused males before, he’s not that uneducated, but he’s never smelled males before that make his body respond.

He bites his lips again in anxiety. Now is the time to leave he thinks, while the other two are distracted. More likely stuck together he thinks with an internal roll of his eyes. Stiles scrambles over the covers, fighting his way to get out of the bedding and back onto the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The teen freezes, before raising his eyes to look towards the voice. In the doorway are the older wolves, naked and reeking of pheromones. The beta looks positively wrecked, but there’s a feral look in his eyes that actually has Stiles a little worried. The alpha is standing behind him, seemingly relaxed, but Stiles knows that is just a deception.  Something is off about the two older male’s appearances, but the young omega cannot quite put his finger on what it is.

Carefully Stiles eases himself down until his feet touch the floor. Eyes on the two males in front of him, he takes a slow step to the side and then another, not wishing to be boxed in by the bed when he goes to make a run for it.

The room is quickly filling with the scent of sex and arousal, clogging the teen’s nose and sticking to his skin. He tenses, eyes darting around the room to see if there’s another exit somewhere. There are two doors on his left, most likely a closet and a bathroom. Stiles whines at the back of his throat over his limited choices of exits.  

During his distraction, Derek takes the opportunity to stalk his way over to the bed. Stiles yips in surprise, scrambling back until his legs hit the bed. Derek only smirks before pouncing, knocking him back onto the covers.  

Stiles squeaks in surprise. He flounders for a moment, hands scrabbling to the side, trying to find purchase to pull himself away from the very naked beta. Before he can succeed, Derek has reached over and easily flipped him onto his stomach, sliding up until his body is draped over the fox.

“Pretty baby,” he croons into the younger’s ear. “Are you thinking of leaving?” He nips harshly at the teen, knowing the answer already. He reaches down between them, freeing Stiles’s tail which is pinned between their bodies. Derek moves it to the side, running his hand down its length before pushing it against the bedding so he can settle more comfortably against the teen’s ass. He gives a roll of his hips, grinding down a little. Not liking the feeling of his cock rubbing against the teen’s underwear, he yanks the back of the clothing down, leaving the younger teen’s ass on display.  

Derek’s cock is semi-hard from the sight of Stiles looking adorable in his oversize t-shirt and underwear. Chris’ rut has triggered something in the beta. He is riled up from his alpha’s knot scraping inside of him, but not locking into him. The more animalistic side has emerged from the failed mating and his instinct now tells him he needs to make his mark on the teen so that others know to keep away. He grabs his cock in hand and pushes it between the plush white cheeks, feeling it catch as it slides along the cleft of the teen’s ass.  

He leans forward and nips sharply at the back of the teen’s neck, trailing his tongue in a wet caress. Stiles is whining in distress, squirming under him in an attempt to get free.  This only causes the bigger hybrid to push him harder into the bed.

“Going to mark you,” Derek rasps into the back of the teen’s neck. “I’m going to spray my come all over your body until you positively reek of my scent. Everyone is going to know you belong to me. You’ll never be able to escape me now, baby boy.”

Stiles freezes at these words and the panic builds in his mind. No no no he thinks. He doesn’t want to be owned. He’s a free fox that doesn’t have to live by the rules, not some pampered house pet to be paraded out whenever the hell someone feels like showing him off. The teen starts struggling in earnest, determined to escape to freedom, but the effort is futile. The larger male has him well and truly pinned down.  

All the teen’s squirming is goading Derek further into making a claim. The younger omega should naturally be submissive under the older and larger beta, but this is not what is happening. The motions of the teen’s hips have it tugging on Derek’s cock, massaging it between warm cheeks. Derek ruts down, swiveling his hips. He’s not intending on penetrating the teen. It’s not actual sex he wants, copulation not the intended goal or outcome. Instead his body is working on autopilot as an older mated beta with a younger un-mated omega as his responsibility. It’s his instinct to share his scent with the teen so that other unfamiliar alphas won’t intrude into their territory and think the young fox is available for the taking. The quickest way for the fox to absorb his scent is to be thoroughly covered in it. So Derek continues to rub his body along Stiles, his cock leaking pre-come between the teen’s thighs.

If he wasn’t so worried that the teen would bolt, Derek would just cuddle him and hold him every chance he could get, making sure to groom with kisses and tongue baths. His scent would naturally rub off on the teen due to constant exposure. Unfortunately, he knows that time is limited. He has seen the wariness in Stiles’ eyes, the mistrust still evident even after a good night’s sleep. So they will do this the more animalistic way even though there’s a chance the teen might become angrier, at least he’ll be somewhat more protected should he run away.

Stiles is apprehensive, unsure of what happens next. Growing up essentially alone and of course never having met another fox omega like himself has left him lost in the world of omega dynamics. The larger were isn’t mounting him; instead he’s rocking gently against his body, rubbing all over him. He can feel the other male’s cock leak onto his balls as it rubs continuously against him. The beta starts to lick him, long drawn out strokes along his neck and over his shoulder. Now Stiles is bewildered. The older male is grooming him, placing little nips on his skin between licks.  

Derek nuzzles into the back of the teen’s neck. “Relax,” he murmurs into the skin. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just marking you,” he mouths on the teen’s back, hips still rutting against the Stiles’ ass.

Derek’s balls have drawn up from the constant massage the teen’s body is giving him. When he feels that delicious coil begin in the pit of his stomach he shifts back off the teen a little. Stiles starts to rise up when he feels the decrease of pressure on his body.

“No, hold still,” Derek instructs him, placing a hand in the small of his back and pushing firmly. Stiles freezes, before slowly lowering himself back to the bed, unsure of why he’s obeying. He grips the comforter in confusion, fists flexing when he doesn’t know what to do.  

Derek soothes a hand along the teen’s back and over an ass cheek. He grabs a full globe and gives a gentle squeeze, pulling the cheek open. His cock is hard and he’s connected to the teen by a strand of pre-come. He’s so close he knows it won’t take but a few pulls to get him off.

He adjusts himself until he’s hovering over Stiles, muscled legs straddling white thighs, his cock lined up with the teen’s ass. Quickly he reaches down and grasps his cock, gasping at the sensation of pressure. With firm strokes he starts pulling at himself, flicking a thumb over his slit every few tugs. His breathing increases until he’s panting.  His stomach has tightened up, abdominal muscles flexing with each pull. Hips bucking into his own hand, he lets out a long groan as he watches his come spray out onto the fox’s white skin, painting it in pearly stripes of fluid. He’s massages himself through until he’s too sensitive. When Derek’s finished he pulls himself up, sitting high up on the back of the teen’s thighs, balls resting against smooth skin.  

Stiles is biting his lips. The jerking motion above him giving him a clue that the older male was masturbating. The warm feel of the come when it hit his skin had admittedly aroused him, his cock trying to harden beneath his body. He bites his lips when he realizes that he has automatically raised his lower back and ass up into the falling come, body unconsciously accepting and looking for more. He waits tensely to see what will occur next; muscles tight and nerves on edge.

Derek reaches over and pries the teen’s ass cheeks further apart. One glob of come is starting to slide down the cleft. The wolf takes his finger and pushes it along until he reaches the teen’s rim. Stiles whines and flexes, his pink hole winking at Derek. Taking his finger, Derek swirls it in his come before returning back to the hole and rubbing it. He repeats the process, teasing the teen’s body repeatedly. After the area is soaked, he takes another fingerful and starts to push into the teen.

Stiles gasps at the intrusion, frozen on what to do, a whine escaping from his lips. The prodding has turned into penetration. Derek is gently rubbing inside the teen, pulling out occasionally to scoop more come up to push inside the teen. After several minutes of this repeated action, Stiles feels a tickle of air on the small of his back.

“Such a pretty flush,” Derek coos. “I bet you cheeks are rosy as apples.”  

Stiles flushes more, this time out of embarrassment instead of arousal.  

Derek gives a husky chuckle when he sees the skin turning pinker. He mouths open mouth kisses on the teen’s back, finger gently rubbing inside the teen’s ass.

The two younger weres have forgotten that they are not alone in the room and startle when the bed dips down a bit.  

“Shh...shh...shh…easy baby boy,” Derek coos, licking up a stripe of come. He looks up and sees his alpha’s arousal eye level to him. It’s swollen and flushed a dark red, pre-come collected at the tip and ready to fall. It flexes in front of his face and he pauses for a moment, licking his lips. He raises his eyes and Chris is staring down at him with one brow raised. Derek slowly pulls this finger out of the teen and climbs off of him before he reaches over to grasp at the cock.

Chris grunts when Derek wraps his hand around him and gives a pull. Derek leans over to deepthroat him twice, coating him in saliva before pulling back and grabbing him in hand. The alpha reaches out a hand to steady himself as his mate jerks him off. When he feels his balls start to draw up, he leans forward until his body is partially over the teen, Derek’s hand helping to guide him. He reaches down a hand and pushes the fox’s cheeks apart, lowering his hips down as he begins to thrust into Derek’s hand.  

The alpha’s cock jerks hard in Derek’s hand, come shooting out in thick vicious strands, landing between the teen’s cheeks. The two older wolves moan at the sight of Stiles’ body raising up to greet it, tail lifted high and out of the way. Stiles’ pretty pink hole is now drowning in Chris’ come, completely hidden by the amount the large male has ejaculated on him. Chris takes one long tan finger and pushes it into the teen. Stiles gives a gasp and raises his hips up even higher, practically in the lordosis position.  

“So pretty,” Chris murmurs. “So fucking beautiful.”

He pumps his finger in several more times before withdrawing it and the teen attempts to chase the digit with a slight lift of his hips. “Easy now,” Chris says, brushing the tip against the fox’s flexing hole before easing the tip in once more. Stiles gasps as the callous on the alpha’s fingertip scrapes his internal wall. When the alpha goes to retreat again, he lifts his hips once more. “Please,” Stiles begs, “please, just a little more.” Stiles moans as the finger plunges in again once more.

Stiles channel is slicking up nicely and Chris flexes his finger as the walls pulse around him. He carefully pushes his finger deeper as the fox pushes back against him. The alpha watches as his finger is swallowed down. When he goes to pull back, Stiles lifts his tail further and starts begging in a low gasping voice.

“Not now, baby,” Chris croons to Stiles. “It’s too soon, you’re not ready for me yet,” he rasps out. He runs his hand once more softly against an ass cheek before moving up and draping himself over the fox’s body, burying his head in the side of the teen’s neck. “Such a good boy, so fucking beautiful,” he rasps out, tongue dragging against sweat sheened skin. He nuzzles up to kiss the jaw and places another soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

The alpha is riding a very fine edge right now. He had refrained from knotting his mate  earlier, knowing that if he had completed the act they would not be able to stop the teen from leaving while they were forced to wait until it’s deflation. Now he’s skin to skin against the almost sexually mature little omega and it’s wreaking havoc with his instincts.  The teen probably doesn’t realize it, but he’s giving off positive signals to the older two males. The attempts to raise into the lordosis position, the tail lifting high and out of the way on it’s own without one of the larger males holding it up. All are signs that the teen is interested and accepting of the two. Chris groans softly against the teen’s head before nuzzling down into a damp neck, inhaling deeply and releasing a deep growl.

Stiles can only lay there under the larger male. His tail is flicking lightly to the side, the only indication that he’s not unconscious. The alpha has carefully settled himself on top of the teen, surrounding him in his strong scent. His body is releasing a strong pheromone through his pores directly onto Stiles’ skin as he lies there. The feeling of the long finger inside of him has stirred something and Stiles is not sure what it means.  He had surprised himself when Chris had removed his finger and he had tried to keep it inside, blushing at this unexpected act from his body. He shifts his body a little and feels the alpha’s heavy cock lying across his balls. Stiles shivers at the feeling and Chris tightens his thighs around the teen, drawing his arms in closer to frame the smaller body more securely.

Chris licks the teen’s ear, grooming it carefully before moving on to the other one. When he’s finished he starts on the teen’s cheek, jaw, neck and then shoulders. Kisses and strokes of the tongue paint the teen’s skin in possession. Chris wants Stiles to know he’s safe here, that he’s precious and will be well taken cared of. Each lick is a non-verbal declaration of the alpha’s intent to take care of him forever. The older male’s tan hands lie next to the fox’s paler ones and Chris cannot stop himself from touching them. He uses his thumbs to draw gentle circles across the back of bony wrists in a soothing pattern. His claws are still out, but he’s careful not to scratch the skin knowing to do so will place them in an even more precarious position. He sighs softly into the thick hair in front of him, content.  

The gentle attention is lulling the teen into a feeling of safety and security. Soon he is relaxing his body, seemingly melting onto the bed, cheek resting on the covers while his face is framed by his arms, hands palm down on the bedding and fingers spread slightly.  He watches as a tan thumb rubs across the top of his wrist, the light reflecting off of a sharp claw tip. His eyes widen briefly at this, knowing what it means, but he cannot seem to bring himself to really care at this revelation. His tail is now lying on the bed, only the tip twitching occasionally.

Stiles’ eyes are slowly sliding shut and his muscles are feeling as if they no longer work.  The alpha continues to groom him and soon the older beta has joined in. Two hot moist tongues continue to lave over his body cleaning up any remaining come that was smeared onto his skin. Without his realization, the younger omega has started to hum, feeling deeply content in the care being bestowed upon him by the two older weres.  

Identical smiles adorn the two older males at this sound. The teen is practically comatose now beneath them. Eventually the humming fade away and is replaced by deep breathing as the fox slips back under consciousness.  

 

***

 

When Stiles awakens, it is to find that he is once again all alone. He’s lying in the bed, curled beneath the fluffy comforter, a little pillow fort creating a nest around his body. As he lies there, he contemplates everything that has happened to him in the last 24 hours.  He’s unsure how he feels. He’s used to being alone and being able to come and go as he pleases. He’s not used to hugs, and cuddles and kisses and _grooming_! His mind is in a bit of a tailspin right now.

When he first encountered Derek, all he felt was indifference which quickly became annoyance as the older beta kept him at his side. Then he thinks of the fear that seized him when the two older weres said they would claim him. Examining further he knows that it’s not the fear of actual claiming that’s scaring him, it is the fear from the loss of freedom, the fear of depending on someone other than himself. The fear of actually caring for someone other than himself. He feels his anxiety start to rise up when he tries to continue on this path, so he quickly shoves it to the back of his mind to perhaps come back to it later. Lastly, he thinks of the gentle ministrations from last night and earlier in the day. The kisses and tongue baths, the cuddling and all the petting. The reassurance of a strong body enveloping him and the intoxicating scent of someone more dominating surrounding him. Stiles flushes at these memories and feels a stirring in his lower stomach. Squeezing his eyes tight in embarrassment, Stiles snuggles further into the bedding, futilely trying to hide from himself. When he realizes what he is doing, he can only groan at himself and roll his eyes. I’m losing it he thinks to himself.

Lying in his cozy nest of pillows and comforter he asks himself if this life would be so horrible. Would it be worth trading all of his freedom for a life of ultimate comfort and luxury? He’s not stupid to think that he won’t have a life of pampering if he sticks around here. Omegas are pretty rare and always taken care of (if known he silently admits to himself.) The only difference is an omega claimed that is poor compared to an omega claimed by someone whom is rich. If he sticks around to his current life, he knows deep down there is a point when he’ll lose that freedom. Someone will find out the truth and claim him and he won’t have a choice in the matter. If he’s lucky it’ll be someone strong enough to keep him safe from other alphas and betas. After all, a claimed omega is only as safe as their partner is strong. He frowns at this harsh reality.  

Chris Argent is strong. It’s evident just by the fact that he was able to claim Derek and keep the Hale beta by his side this entire time while building his empire. He knows the alpha would be able to keep him safe. But at what price? It’s a question that his pride refuses to let go, so it continues to circle his mind. It should be an easy decision, but Stiles has never been known to take the easy way. He frowns at his own stubbornness, ears lying flat to his head, knowing that subconsciously the decision was made before he ever stepped into this place.

Now he just needs to find out how to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> **Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A were-cat and a were-dog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ***Were-foxes are elusive creatures. Were-fox omegas even more so. All were omegas have visible characteristic of both ears and tails due to evolutionary changes where these characteristics are used to attract potential mates. Most omegas try to stay hidden for safety as they are easily bred, opting only to reveal these attributes to potential mates or after being claimed.


End file.
